A Wizard Gave Me You
by deans-girl67
Summary: When hunting a wizard, Dean gets hit with some magic and becomes a toddler. A fight with Bobby leaves one place for the boys to stay. Will it work out? de-aged Dean.


Dependant and Sweet, Independent and Mean

**A/N: This is set in Season 1 before they find John. Just thought that was important.**

"Dean, where are you? What's with you and suicidal tendencies?" Sam called.

"Sam, help! Please!" Dean called back.

Sam busted through the door. Dean was in the wizard's grasp, his wand glowing a dangerous red color, and treacherously close to Dean's face. Dean kicked his leg, trying to reach something vital, not succeeding. The wizard looked at Dean with a sour expression.

"Dean Winchester, you will pay. I will do something so horrid, so putrid, so unpleasant you will wish you were in Hell. I'm not going to kill you. You aren't worth using my magic blade." The wizard said.

"You can't do anything! I have been through everything. Do your worst Harry freakin' Potter!" Dean sneered.

"How dare you compare me to such a vile specimen?"

"He's not even real, dude."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

With a blast of red hot energy, the room exploded into light. Dean let out a gagged scream, and Sam tried to rush over to him, but it was like he was glued to the floor. The wizard laughed at Sam's struggles.

"What shall I do with 30 year old Dean Winchester? Torture, ugly disease?" The wizard asked.

"No! Get away from him! He's my big brother! I can't lose him!" Sam yelled.

"Oh, now I know what I'm going to do. Dean won't be your big brother much longer."

He walked over to Dean and muttered the ancient curse in his ear. He stood up and unbound Sam, before disappearing into a cloud of smoke and light. Dean was still as could be, the only movement coming from the rise and fall of his chest as he took shallow breaths. Sam picked him up and carried him to the Impala. He almost got to the car without complications, until he felt his brother get _**lighter**_ in his arms. He looked down and freaked at what he saw. A little blonde toddler, probably around the age of 2, was in his arms instead of his big brother.

"Dean? Is that you?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah? Who else would it be? Brad Pitt?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Dude, uhm, you are-"

"Oh my God! I shrunk! Sam, I'm tiny! Why?"

"No duh, Dean, and I don't know, but you look like a two year old."

"Sam, put me down! This is humiliating!"

"No way, kiddo. You don't have shoes on, and there could be glass on the ground. Don't want your wittle feet getting hurt do we?"

"You're a bitch and really mean, Sam."

'_I am not a baby! I'll be damned if you're gonna treat me like one!'_ Dean thought.

Sam put Dean in the back seat of the Impala and got in front. Dean was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He didn't know why he was so tired, but he wasn't about to look weak in front of Sam. He ended up falling asleep a few minutes later. Sam was driving around, trying to find a store that was still open so he could get Dean some clothes and such. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw his brother sucking his thumb and sleeping soundly. Sam found a Wal-Mart and pulled into the parking lot. He shook Dean awake gently. Dean woke up and yawned.

"Den, hey buddy, we need to get you some clothes and stuff okay?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I wanna stay h-" Dean started. He felt it right then. It wasn't a good feeling either. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing.

He was 30 years old and he'd just wet himself like a freakin' baby.

"Dean what is-Oh." Sam said, noticing the puddle on the seat.

Dean was so embarrassed. He hadn't wet the bed in 26 years. Now he was sitting in front of Sam in a wet shirt and boxers, thumb in his mouth, and a blush spreading across his little face. Hi eyes brimmed with tears and he choked back a sob. Dean was angry. His stupid kid body and it's stupid baby bladder. He started crying, his breath hitching as tears ran down his chubby little cheeks.

"Shhhh, baby. You're two. It was an accident." Sam said.

Dean continued to sob, Sam grabbed some napkins and a clean shirt and boxers for Dean. He handed it to Dean, who changed as Sam cleaned the seat. He felt bad for Dean. The guy was still 30 mentally, and he couldn't control his bladder.

"Okay, Dean-o. All clean and better okay?" Sam asked, tickling Dean under the chin.

"Stop it. I'm not a freakin' baby! Stop treating me like one." Dean said.

Sam sighed and put Dean in the child's seat of the basket and buckled him in. He walked in and went to the baby isle for Dean's clothes. He picked out all the clothes and Dean sat quietly, not wanting to say or do something that would embarrass him further. Sam was getting Dean's underwear, when Dean's started to cry again. Sam wasn't sure what was wrong. He lifted Dean's face.

"Dean, what's wrong? Why are you crying, baby?" Sam asked gently.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I was bad. You shouldn't have been so nice. I didn't deserve it." Dean said with a whimper.

"It's okay, Dean. You do deserve it. It was just an accident."

"Dad would have ripped me a new one."

"Well, I'm not Dad."

Sam found boxers small enough for the toddler and reached for a package of pull ups. Dean pouted profusely.

"No, Sam! I don't need them! I'm 30 for crying out loud!" Dean yelled angrily.

"Just in case, okay? Just at night and during naps." Sam said.

Dean was still upset when they got his 'special soap' as Sam put it, his carseat, and his sippy cups.

"I can drink out of a regular cup." Dean said.

"Awww, is someone trying to be a big boy today?" Sam asked teasingly.

"I am a 'big boy' and you are my baby brother! This is _**no freakin' fair!**_"

"Please Dean, do it to make me happy?"

"Oh. Okay, Sammy!"

He headed to the check out and paid for the items. He let the cashier play with Dean (Hell, she gave them 20% off for Dean being the 'cutest thing she'd ever seen'.) Dean giggled cutely and waved. Sam left the store and went out to the Impala. He changed Dean into the pajamas he'd gotten him and a pull up, which Dean had fought.

"I don't need to wear a diaper, Sam! It only happened once! I'm not a baby!" Dean yelled tears of embarrassment in his little eyes.

"Dean, shhhh. Just stay quiet, okay? Soon, you won't ever remember you're wearing one. It might even be soft and cushiony and comfortable. And look. They've got Batman on them." Sam said, holding one up for Dean to see.

Dean finally quit fighting after Sam threatened to keep one on him all day. Sam set up the carseat and buckled Dean in. Sam got in and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey, Bobby?" Sam asked through the phone.

"Yeah, idjit?" Bobby asked.

"I've a big, well, uhm, _**small**_ problem."

"What in the hell did Dean do now?"

"Can I just come by your house? It's better if you see it in person."

"Oh, shit. I ain't gonna like this am I?"

"Nope. And Dean's not liking it too much either. Especially the pull up."

"Yer brother is wearing a pull up? As in the training diapers for kids?"

"Uh, yeah. I told you, you need to see it in person."

"Oh, I can't wait."

Sam hung up and looked at Dean. He was asleep again, his little thumb firmly in his mouth and making cute little snoring noises.

"Awww, he's so cute." Sam whispered to himself.

Dean started to stir slightly. He let out a tiny gurgle, then a startled yelp. Sam found it adorable. Then Dean's mouth formed a tiny smile around his thumb and he whispered "Sammy" in a happy, dreamy voice. Sam giggled at that. He was lucky that they were only about an hour from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He got to Bobby's house and gently picked Dean up and carried him inside. Dean woke up, but kept his thumb in his mouth, a show that he wasn't fully awake, so he wasn't exactly embarrassed about it yet. Bobby was on the front porch waiting, waiting for the boys. When he saw Sam with a half asleep toddler in his arms, he smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Really? He got himself turned into a baby?" Bobby asked.

"A baby with Dean's adult mind." Sam said.

"Sammy? Where are we? I want Dad." Dean asked quietly, his thumb still in his mouth and still half asleep.

"Dean, we're at Bobby's. Are you still sleepy? You wanna go back to bed?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh, Sammy. I'm still tired."

"Alright. Bobby can I lay him down inside?"

"Absolutely. Night, Dean." Bobby said.

"Night Bobby." Dean replied tiredly.

Sam walked inside and laid the tired toddler on the couch. Dean immediately curled up and fell asleep. Sam walked into the kitchen to tell Bobby what was going on. He sat down across from the older man.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Dean was cursed by a wizard. Turned him into a two year old." Sam said.

"You said he still has his adult mind. Why is he sucking his thumb and wearing pull ups?"

"He, uh, he had an accident in the Impala. He was so embarrassed, Bobby. He started crying and sobbing. I don't know about the thumb sucking."

"He wet the bed? He hasn't done that in—"

"26 years, right?"

Dean rubbed his little eyes as he got up. He was awake now. He walked into the kitchen and stood in the door way, biting his thumbnail and looking at the two men shyly. Sam looked at him and smiled, patting his lap as an invitation for Dean to sit on it. Dean glared.

"Hey there, sleepy head. Why are you up? It's like 11 P.M." Sam asked.

"Couldn't sleep. My head hurts and- and I-I uhm, I… never mind." Dean said, a blush going across his cheeks.

"You what, Dean? Do you need me to-"

"No, Sam! I told you it only happened once! Stop treating me like a baby! You're really mean sometimes!"

"Sorry, Dean. You want some water? I'll get you some if you do."

"I can get it myself."

"Dean, you can't reach. Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please, Sam."

Sam walked outside and got a sippy cup for Dean and brought it in. He filled it up with water and handed it to Dean. Dean glared at it and set it on the table before climbing onto a chair. He stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it, but stopped when he noticed the two men looking at him.

"See, Dean? It's not so bad." Sam said.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm weird then? You won't let me use a regular cup." Dean said, squirming uncomfortably at the wetness on his lower half.

"Something wrong, Dean? Do you need a new-"

"No."

"Right. Come on."

Sam lifted Dean out of the chair and took him outside. He set him down on the porch and stared at him.

"I'm gonna ask you again. Do you need a new diaper?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam. It only happened once." Dean said, turning scarlet.

"Do I have to check you? Because I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

Sam picked Dean up and held him against his chest and used his free hand to pull the waist band of the pull up and Dean's pajamas away from his back and checked him. Dean was kicking at Sam and yelling. Sam just carried him to the Impala and grabbed another pull up. He laid Dean down and changed him, despite the protests from his big/little brother. He did feel extremely guilty when Dean started to choke back sobs of embarrassment. He picked Dean up and hugged him to his chest, rubbing his back and making hushing noises to console the toddler. Sam took Dean back inside and settled him in a kitchen chair with a blanket and his sippy cup. Bobby looked at Dean's tear stained face and then gave Sam a questioning glace.

What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Dean's just a little embarrassed." Sam said, looking at Dean, who had his head resting on the table and weeping softly.

"Oh. So Dean had a you know what in the Imp-"

"What? You told him, Sam? You said-" Dean whimpered, his lip wobbling and his eyes brimming with tears of betrayal.

"Dean, I'm sorry-" Sam started.

"I-I wish Dad was here! He'd know what to do! He would have just gotten mad at me!"

Dean ran out of the room, tears streaming from his eyes. He sat in the corner and pulled him knees to his chest.

'_I thought he wouldn't tell. And he told. I want to be myself again. I want to be able to control myself. I want Dad here to chew me out for crying and being babyish.'_ Dean thought.

Dean sat in the corner for another 10 minutes. The he walked back into the kitchen and apologized and allowed Sam to pick him up and put him in his lap. Sam stroked his blonde curls and kissed his head. Bobby looked at them and a small frown formed on his face.

"Sam, Dean just ran away from you." Bobby said.

"I understand. He was upset, y'know?" Sam replied.

"Sam, you can't let him run off like that. You know what's out there, and so does he."

"Bobby, he was just upset. He feels betrayed."

"He shouldn't be getting so worked up if he's still a 30 year old mentally."

"Bobby, I don't like what you're implying. Are you saying I should _**'reprimand' **_him?"

"Maybe. He said he wished you'd be more like John. Maybe you should stop being so soft on him."

"No. I'll do what I want with him, and I don't think he deserves that."

"Boy, I'm just saying-"

"Well, I don't like what you're saying. In fact, I think it's wrong. I don't think I want Dean staying here with you."

"Fine, then. If you're gonna throw a fit, leave."

"I will."

"No Sammy! You can't! It's my fault you're mad at each other!" Dean exclaimed suddenly.

"Dean, calm down, baby. Just lay back and let me handle this." Sam said softly.

"No, Dean keep going. I wanna hear what the baby has to say about this." Bobby said harshly.

"I'm not a baby! And you and Sam have known each other practically forever. Please, just be nice to each other." Dean said.

"It's fine, Dean. It's your bed time, buddy. Let's say bye to Bobby." Sam said.

Dean fought Sam until Sam stuck the sippy cup in his mouth to halt his protests. Dean glared and kicked at Sam, but Sam was bigger, stronger, and faster. Sam made hushing noises as Dean took the sippy and sucked on it intently. Dean was thirsty, so he really didn't care what Sam thought. Sam walked out the door and slammed it. He put Dean in the Impala and buckled him. He got in the front and started to drive to, well, somewhere. He couldn't believe Bobby would suggest something so…unjust.

"He, baby boy, just go sleepy-bye, okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah, okay Daddy." Dean said with a yawn.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you- I'm sorry Sammy I didn't mean it!"

"It's alright. You want me to sing?"

Dean nodded as Sam started to sing a little song he thought of.

_Hushabye little boy, don't you cry. It's now night, time to go sleepy bye. Shut your eyes and I'll give you a kiss goodnight._

Sam couldn't think of anymore, and luckily Dean was already asleep. Sam sighed.

'_Don't worry, Dean. I'll take care of you' _Sam thought.


End file.
